Shawn Dresses in Black
by islashlove
Summary: Lassiter hates Halloween and he hates Spencer. So what happens when the two are put together. Shawn is 'dressed' up for Halloween and poor Lassie likes what he see. This is slash.
1. Lassiter's Halloween surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it**

**Beta: Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Author's Notes 1: This idea popped up when I was writing the wedding scene for my story 'The wrong Idea' and I was talking to another writer (KalaKitsune) about what we thought Shawn would look good in. **

**Shawn Dresses in Black** **By islashlove **

**Chapter 1: Lassiter's Halloween Surprise**

Detective Carlton Lassiter walked out of his front door, as he does every morning. As he walked to his car, he had a nagging feeling that he has forgotten something. After unlocking his car Lassiter opened up the driver's door and then just stood there. He didn't move to get in. He didn't look around. He just stood there staring at the seat in front of him.

Sitting on said seat was a box. A small box he knew was not there last night when he locked the car. Sitting on top of the box was an envelope with black writing on it.

_'Lassie... I had a vision that you were going to forget your Halloween item, so this is for you'_

"Halloween...! That's what I forgot, damn you, Spencer," Lassiter mumble to himself. He shook his head as he remembered how Shawn had once again conned the Chief.

_"Come on, Chief. It would be good for the image of the station."_

_"How, Mr Spencer, would me holding an open house for Halloween, be good for the image of this station?"_

_"Oh come on, Chief. Opening up the station to the public, so they can come in and actually see what the police do, for them. It shows that you, the police I mean, care for them and if we get dressed up for Halloween it shows that we're people too and that we are approachable."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"Oh, come on, Chief, you're not seriously considering this hare-brained scheme, are you?"_

_"Actually, Detective Lassiter, yes I am."_

_"What... Well I'm not dressing up in any Halloween costume."_

_"Well, I'm for it, Chief. Back at my last station, we had something similar to this on all of the holidays."_

_"Oh...O'Hara, go on then, and explain a bit more!"_

_"Well...," Jules gave a quick sideways glance at Lassiter, before continuing. "We did have an open house day and decorated the station where the public was allowed to go. Had spook signs up saying, NO ENTRY or GO BACK, etc, on the doors where they were not allowed to enter."_

_"And I guess you wore weird costumes."_

_"Only the off duty officers that came in to help with the games that were set up for the kids were allowed to wear costumes and even then they were to wear their badges in plain sight so everybody knew they were cops."_

_"What about on duty officers" Shawn asked as he smiled at Lassiter. _

_"Yes, O'Hara, what about the officers on duty," Lassiter growled back_

_"Well... They weren't allowed to wear a costume, but they were asked to get involved by wearing something like devil horns or a fake scar along the cheek."_

_"What about security? I mean anyone could put a badge on and be hidden under a costume!" Lassiter tried this as his last desperate attempt to stop this madness._

_"Well, O'Hara?" the chief asked._

_"Well... unless you could remove your costume and prove who you were. No one in a costume was allowed past the signs and for added protection all the doors were locked and only two on duty officers had the keys"_

_Lassiter stood there looking back and forth between the other three occupants of the office. In the end his eyes stopped on the chief. Letting out a loud groan and heading back to his desk, he knew he had lost the battle and had just left them to make their plans._

And that is now why Lassiter was standing outside his house, staring at his car seat, which has a small box on it. How he wish he could just turn around and go back inside and go back to bed. He hated Halloween, technically he hated all of the holidays but right now it is Halloween and thanks to Spencer he hated it even more than ever. He picked up the box and looked at it. With a look of mistrust on his face he opened the box.

"What the hell does Spencer expect me to...?"

Lassiter's mumbling to himself came to a stop when he saw what was inside. It definitely was not what he expected. He thought it would be something like devil horns or an arrow through the head, but no, it wasn't anything childish like that. Sitting in the middle of the box was a tie pin, a simple black cat with blue eyes tie pin. Under it was a note, Lassiter pick it up and it read.

_Lassiter,  
><em>

_I know you are against the open house. But trust me; it is going to be ok. So you wouldn't look out of place, I would like you to wear this tie pin._

_With all my love,  
><em>

_Spencer_

Lassiter didn't know what to say, so he just took the pin out of the box and proceeded to throw said box into the back of the car. He then put the pin on and proceeded to drive to work.

As he pulled up at the station he could see the decorating committee had done the outside of the station as well. The building now looked like a mountain, with the entrance done up as an entrance of a cave! The police sign was still visible, with a new one underneath it. As Lassiter walked up the stairs he had a look at the new sign.

OPEN HOUSE

FUN AND TERROR INSIDE  
>ENTER AT OWN RISK<br>ALL PUBLIC WELCOME

He shook his head and entered. The inside was just as effectively done with fake spider webs all over and what looked like blood dripping down the walls. Standing at the front desk was McNab and because he was on duty he was in full uniform but his face was done up like Frankenstein's monster.

"Good morning, Detective Lassiter, Happy Halloween."

"Good morning, McNab," Lassiter grumbled

Lassiter wasn't actually angry at McNab and he had to admit that McNab did look good. It was just that Lassiter wasn't able to express such things. Sometimes he wished he was a bit more like O'Hara, who is able to relax and go out for a few drinks with some of the other officers after work. But no! He was the way he was, by choice. Too many times he had gotten too close to someone only to lose them. The last one was his wife, yes it was his fault that she left him and he knew his partner was only using him. Sometimes he was so glad that Spencer had outed his affair and he wondered what Spencer would do if he ever found out he was gay.

His sexuality was, once again, something he had to hide, first from his family and then from his job because gays were not allowed to join the force. Victoria was his way to hide the truth, but when she found him in the arms of one of his male lovers, she started to black mail him by threatening to tell everyone the truth about him.

It was close to the end of the day when Lassiter realised he hadn't seen Spencer all day. Guster had been there for the last two hours. He was dressed as a zombie and he looked good. He had spent most of the time talking to O'Hara who was dressed in a black suite with all her hair coloured black with white streaks through it, and it was piled high on top of her head. She looked like Frankenstein's bride. Just as Lassiter thought to himself _'that'll be right, Spencer set all this up and he doesn't even turns up'_, a small commotion pulled his attention to the front counter.

There standing next to McNab with their back to him, was a woman. Her long jet black hair ran all the way down her back to her smooth tight backside, which in turn was hugged by the tightest black mini skirt he had ever seen. She wore black fish net stockings with high black stilettos. Lassiter felt the tips of his ears getting hot. His eyes keep moving to her ass, so he bowed his head trying to do some work, especially when his lower region also started to move.

"Oh! My! God! Shawn! Is that really you?"

O'Hara and Guster's words reached Lassiter's ears, and even though Lassiter didn't want to look, he needed to see what Spencer was wearing. Looking up at Juliet's desk, Lassiter let out a little groan. Standing with O'Hara was Guster and McNab along with a clown, who he guessed was Spencer and the woman in black.

And she really was in black from head to toe, even from where he was sitting he could see her make-up was all black and the black lipstick made her lips inviting. Lassiter's eyes then looked at her eyes. They were as black as coal but shone like diamonds. Lassiter shook his head as the thought of this could be what Spencer would look like. When he looked back up he avoided looking her in the eyes, instead he decided to check out her front. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a leather black jacket, which was unbuttoned. His eyes then slowly moved down to the front of her skirt.

Lassiter was so intrigued by her he hadn't noticed that she had been walked over to him. As she got closer he had noticed a bulge protruding from the front of her skirt. When he realised what he was looking at and his own part was reacting to the sight, Lassiter swallowed hard.

As she leaned over, a visitor badge fell in front of him. It read_ 'Shawn Spencer'._

"Like what you see, Carlton?" Shawn purred.

That was it. With the way Spencer looked and the way he had said his first name, just pushed Lassiter over the edge. He now had a full blown hard on. Jumping to his feet he rushed to the nearest hallway and then into the evidence room, slamming the door shut behind him 

He went to the furthers corner of the room and let out a loud groan as he tried to think of something, anything that could ease the throbbing in his pants, but all he could think of was how good Spencer looked.

"Lassie?" a timid call came to his ears.

Just then the object of his thoughts came into sight.

"Lassie there you are, I'm so sorry."

Lassiter just stared at Shawn with eyes that are glazed over with lust. Shawn took this moment to look him over. When his eyes got to Lassiter's manhood that was standing at attention, he walked up closer. Carefully placing his hand on Lassiter throbbing cock, Shawn leaned in closer and whispered into his ear

"Did I do this?"

Lassiter could not answer verbally so he just nodded his response. Shawn carefully and gently kissed Lassiter's neck causing him to shiver and let out a loud moan.

"Well... I gave it to you and I'll take it away then."

Before Lassiter's mind could catch up to what Shawn had meant, Shawn was already on his knees, undoing his zippier so he could release Lassiter's pressure.

"Shawn," Lassiter gasped as Shawn took away what he had given Lassiter.

After finishing Shawn put Lassiter's spent tool away and stood up. Lassiter watched with fascination as Shawn licked his black lipstick covered lips. As their eyes met Shawn stepped in a bit closer

"Thank you, Spencer,"

"You're welcome; Lassie, but the next time will cost you dinner."

"You're on, but you'll have to wear that dress," Lassie said with an evil smile.

With that Shawn closed the little space that was left between them and they shared their first kiss. As Lassiter was putting his arms around Shawn and pulling him in closer, he decided he has changed his mind about Halloween. He didn't hate it anymore. In fact he thought he loved it.

**Thank you for reading my story, and please review.**


	2. Shawn gives Lassie a Halloween surprise

**Author's Notes:**** The first chapter was more from Lassiter's view, so this chapter is from Shawn's. The next one will be from the rest of the gang. If I decide to explore past this day, I will do a sequel to it, but only if people want me to.**

**Chapter 2:** **Shawn's Gives Lassie a Halloween** **Surprise.**

"We need to improve the image of this station to the public, anyone have any ideas?"

"How about we get back to work and catch the bad guys."

"Come on, Lassie, we do that all the time; we need something…new, something like... I know an open house day."

"An open house day, Mr Spencer?"

"Yeah, open up the station and... Oh, you could do it on Halloween."

"Hmm."

"Oh, come on, Chief. It would be good for the image of the station."

"How, Mr Spencer, would me holding an open house for Halloween, be good for the image of this station?"

"Oh, come on, Chief. Opening up the station to the public, they can come in and actually see what the police do for them. It shows that you, the police I mean, care for them and if we get dressed up for Halloween, it shows that we're just people, too, and that we are approachable."

"Hmm..."

"Chief, you're not seriously considering this hair brained scheme are you?"

"Actually, Detective Lassiter, yes I am."

"What? Well I'm not dressing up in any Halloween costume.

"But, Lassie, you'd make a great witch."

"Well, I'm for it, Chief. Back at my last station, we had something similar to this on all of the holidays."

"Way to go, Jules."

"Really, O'Hara? Go on then explain a bit more!"

"Well..." Jules gives a quick, sideways glance at Lassiter before continuing.

"We did have an open house day and decorated the station where the public was allowed to go. For Halloween we had spook signs up saying, NO ENTRY or GO BACK, on the doors where they were not allowed to enter."

"And I guess you wore weird costumes."

"Now see, Lassie, you do want to get involved in this." Shawn said moving closer to the detective.

"Spencer, get away from me."

"Continue please, O'Hara."

"Well, only the off duty officers that came in to help with the games that were set up for the kids were allowed to wear costumes and even then they were to wear their badges in plain sight, so everybody knew they were cops."

"What about the on duty officers?" Shawn asked as he gave Lassiter a seductive smile.

"Yes, O'Hara, what about the officers on duty," Lassiter growled back

"Well, they weren't allowed to wear a costume, but they were asked to get involved by wearing something like devil horns or a fake scar along their cheek."

"What about security? I mean anyone could put a badge on and be hidden under a costume!"

Lassiter said as his last desperate attempt to stop this madness.

"Well, O'Hara?" the Chief asked.

"Well, unless you could remove your costume and prove who you were, no one in a costume was allowed past the signs, and for added protection all the doors were locked and only two on duty officers had the keys."

Lassiter let out a loud groan and walked out of the office. Shawn shrugged as he watched him go. He really hoped that Lassiter would have gotten involved with this. Turning back to the Chief and Jules they started to go through the ideas they had.

**Two week later**

A shadowed figure moved slowly across Lassiter's front lawn. It reached his car and with very skilful hands, quickly unlocked and opened the driver side door. Reaching in, he carefully placed a small box inside. Then with the same speed and skill, he closed and locked the door again. He then disappeared into the breaking dawn, as if he had never been there.

**Six hours later**

Shawn pulled up at the station. He was running late but he hoped he hadn't missed Lassie. As he dismounted his bike, he had another look at the hard work he and the others had put in to decorating the outside of the station. Buzz's idea of making the outside to look like a mountain with the entrance being a cave was great. As he walked up the stairs he noticed a sign had been added underneath the station sign.

OPEN HOUSE

FUN AND TERROR INSIDE  
>ENTER AT OWN RISK<br>ALL PUBLIC WELCOME

He laughed as he recognised that it was written by Gus. As he entered, he walked straight into one of the many fake spider webs they had put up. Standing at the front desk was McNab.

"Hey, McNab! Love the face. Now if Frankenstein had been a cop, we all know what he would have looked like and bet you the crime rate would have been down."

"Shawn Spencer, is that you?"

"Yep! You like?"

"Well if you hadn't spoken, I wouldn't have guessed it was you. Wow you make a... Arr... I mean... wow!"

"Thanks, McNab, I must have done a good job. Is Lassie still here?"

"Yes he is. You know one of these days he going to shot you for messing with him."

"I could only wish that I could mess around with him. Not that he would shoot me!"

"What was that, Shawn?"

Shawn turned around to look at his dad, who had just spoken to him. But he wasn't expecting to see a clown.

"Wow, Dad, I... I don't know what to say!" Shawn said trying not to laugh.

"Don't say anything, Shawn. It was the only costume left in the shops."

"Dad... why didn't you just put on your old police uniform?"

"Shawn...! Why didn't you say that when I told you this morning, that I was having trouble getting something to wear?"

"I figured you would have come up with something... and you did."

"I see so did you?"

"Yeah, I use to wear this when I worked for a club and..."

"That's enough, Shawn; we don't need to know what you got up to. Oh, there's Gus and Juliet."

All three walked over to Juliet's desk. As they went, Shawn looked around to see where Lassiter was. He noticed that he was at his desk and he was wearing the tie pin he had left him in his car that morning.

"Gus! Love the zombie look and Jules... did you and Buzz plan this. You look great as his bride.

"Oh! My! God! Shawn! Is that really you?" Both Jules and Gus said together.

"Yep, it's me, and this is Dad."

"Well Shawn, if this doesn't get Lassiter to shoot you, I don't know what will."

"Why does everybody reckon that Lassie is going to shoot me? Look, he's looking over here now and he doesn't look like he's ready to kill me."

"He probably doesn't know it's you, Shawn." Henry said.

"Fine...! I'll go over there and show you everything is just fine between us." Shawn walked over to where Lassiter was sitting. As Shawn leaned over, his visitor badge fell down in front of Lassiter's face. Staying in character, Shawn purred, "Like what you see, Carlton?"

But he didn't get the reaction he was expecting, instead Lassiter jumped to his feet and rushed into the nearest hallway. Shawn hesitated only for a second, and then followed the retreating detective. He reached the hallway, just in time to see Lassiter disappear into the evidence room. Shawn followed him in and then he heard a loud groan. He was concerned that Lassiter might have fallen over in the dark. He called out. "Lassie?"

Just as he went around a corner, Lassiter came into sight. Shawn paused for a moment to look at him. As their eyes met, Shawn could see Lassiter's eyes were glazed, and as he moved his eyes down, he could see that Lassiter's manhood was standing at attention. He walked up closer to Lassiter and prayed he had gotten this right; he carefully placed his hand on Lassiter throbbing cock. He then leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. "Did I do this?"

Lassiter didn't answer him, but Shawn felt Lassiter nod his head in response. Shawn carefully kissed Lassiter's neck. He felt Lassiter shiver and then he let out a loud moan, which told Shawn he was on the right track.

"Well... I gave it to you and I'll take it away, ok?" Shawn slid down onto his knees and slowly unzipped Lassiter pants, so he could release Lassiter's growing pressure.

"Shawn," he heard Lassiter gasp as he took away what he had given the good Detective.

After finishing, Shawn put Lassiter's tool away and stood up. Shawn licked his black lipstick covered lips and watched as Lassiter watched him with fascination. Their eyes meet again and Shawn stepped in a bit closer

"Thank you, Spencer."

"You're welcome, Lassie, but the next time it's going to cost you dinner."

"You're on, but you'll have to wear that dress," Lassie said with an evil smile.

Shawn stepped in to close the little space that was left between them and then he pressed their lips together so that they could share their first kiss. Shawn was on a high. This Halloween was the best he ever had, and in his opinion, he got the best candy there was.

The Irish coffee flavoured one.

**Thank you for reading my story, and please review.**


	3. What everyone else saw

**Chapter 3: What Everyone Else Saw **

Gus just shook his head at Shawn. "You did what?"

"I volunteered us to help decorate the police station for Halloween."

"Yes, I understand that part, it's that you convinced the Chief to go ahead with this, I don't understand."

"Well, it was easy and Jules backed me up, so it went from there."

"I'll bet Lassiter wasn't happy with it."

"No he wasn't, and he tried to stop it the whole time. I just wish I could bring out his..."

"His...what, Shawn? Not everybody has to be as happy as you. Or were you talking about something a bit more on a personal level?"

"Gus! I like Lassie, that's true. But I know he will never return those feelings, but I can still get him to touch me and..."

"That's enough, Shawn. Ok! So when do I need to be there for this thing?"

Shawn smiled at the way he could so easily upset Gus. "Right, about six on Halloween eve, so the station is ready for the next day."

"Ok, see you then and NOT before Shawn, understand. You promised, remember?"

"Yes, I promise. If you will help with the Halloween thing, I am not to annoy you until that day."

"Goodbye, Shawn."

"Bye, Gus."

Halloween Eve

Shawn, I'm here, now what?"

"Ok, everybody, over here pleases," the Chief called out. She then waited til everyone gathered around. "Ok. We're here to decorate the station for Halloween, so let's get to it, and remember only the area where the public is allowed to enter is to be decorated."

"Hmm, Jules, where's Lassie?"

"Sorry, Shawn, he's already gone home. Hey! Watch it with that fake spider web, Gus."

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's ok, Gus. What is it with Shawn and his obsession with Lassiter anyway?"

"Shawn... Shawn has this thing, for Lassiter."

"A Thing?"

"Yeah! A THING...!"

"Oh, well good luck to him with that. Come on let's get the blood up onto the wall, and I mean the wall, not me."

"Got it, Jules; the wall not you."

Three hours later

"Ok, everybody, well done; the place looks great and don't forget to come dressed for the occasion tomorrow," the Chief said.

As they were leaving, Shawn noticed Buzz off to the side of the building. After wishing Gus, Jules and the Chief goodbye, he headed over to where Buzz was.

"What you up to, Buzz?"

"Oh, Shawn, you made me jump. Well, I was thinking that we decorated the inside, what about the outside. So I got permission from the Chief to do the outside as well."

"Good idea. Need a hand?"

"Sure!" Buzz started to grab some of the supplies he would need, but turned to Shawn. "Shawn, why do you push Detective Lassiter so much?"

"Push him?" Shawn said with a curious look on his face and a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, you push him. You always push. Until...he gets physical...with you."

"Oh, that type of pushing! Well, Buzz, I really, really like Lassiter and yes I know he will never like me back. But at least when he grabs me I..."

"I think I understand, and you're wrong, anyway!"

"Wrong, about what?"

"About, Detective Lassiter."

"What have I gotten wrong there?"

"He likes you! And I do mean... he LIKES you."

"No! But how... how do you know that?"

"I see things. Trust me, he likes you."

"Really...?

"Yes, really."

Shawn gave McNab a thoughtful smile. "Well, this isn't getting the outside decorated. Let's get to it."

The next morning

When Gus arrived, he was surprised to see the outside of the station all done up as a huge mountain, with just the station sign sticking out. After thinking for a moment, he quickly rushed back to his car and after a few minutes he emerged with another sign in his hands. Placing it under the main sign he smiled at his work and headed off inside to find Jules.

McNab was standing at his desk when Detective Lassiter arrived, and because he was on duty, he was in full uniform, but he had done up his face like Frankenstein's monster. At first he thought that Lassiter had ignored the Chief's instructions about wearing something that was in the theme of Halloween, but then he saw that Lassiter was wearing a tie pin that was shaped like a black cat.

"Good morning, Detective Lassiter, happy Halloween."

"Good morning, McNab." Lassiter grumbled as he passed the desk, not even looking at McNab.

That afternoon

McNab had really enjoyed the day and from where he was at the main desk everyone, police and public, had also enjoyed it too, especially the kids. That is, except for Detective Lassiter, who had hidden himself away in a pile of paperwork. Just as he was finishing up for the day a woman in black walked up to him.

"Hey, McNab... Love the face. Now if Frankenstein had been a cop, we all know what he would have looked like and I bet you the crime rate would have been way down."

McNab was shocked to say the least.

"Shawn? Shawn Spencer, is that you?"

"Yep...! You like?"

"Well if you hadn't spoken, I wouldn't have guessed it was you. Wow, you make a... Arr... I mean... wow!"

"Thanks, Buzz, I must have done a good job. Is Lassie still here?"

"Yes, he is. You know, one of these days he going to shoot you for messing with him."

"I could only wish that I could mess around with him. Not that he would shoot me."

"What was that, Shawn?"

McNab looked up at the person who had spoken only to see a clown.

"Wow, Dad, I... I don't know what to say!"

As father and son had a go at each other for the next few minutes McNab couldn't help but laugh at the father and son or was it clown and Goth girl, err...boy...bickering.

"That's enough, Shawn we don't need to know what you're up to. Oh, there's Gus and Juliet."

With that and the fact that McNab had finished for the day, the three of them walked over to Juliet's desk.

Gus watched as McNab and two other people walked toward him and Juliet. Turning back to Jules he nodded his head towards the approaching three.

"Looks like Shawn, has finely arrived."

"Well, you would have thought he would have chosen something a bit different than a clown's costume. I wonder who the girl is."

"Gus! Love the zombie look and Jules, did you and Buzz plan this? You look great as his bride."

"Oh! My! God! Shawn! Is that really you?" Jules and Gus both asked.

"Yep, it's me, and this is Dad."

"Well, Shawn, if this doesn't get Lassiter to shoot you, I don't know what will," Gus said.

"Why does everybody reckon that Lassie is going to shoot me? Look, he's looking over here now and he doesn't look like he's ready to kill me."

"He probably doesn't know it's you yet, Shawn," Henry added.

"Fine...! I'll go over there and show you everything is just great between us."

All four watched as Shawn waltzed over to Lassiter's desk. Each of them was thinking of different ways this was going to end.

'Shawn, you idiot! What type of son have I raised? Why push the detective, when one of these days he going to push back, hard.'

Shawn, Shawn, Shawn, you twit. One of these days Lassiter's going to shoot you, or find out the truth and arrest you.'

'Oh my god, Shawn is dress up as a Goth girl and looks great, and now he is going over there and temp fate with Lassiter. Please god, let Lassiter get this as the joke it is.'

'Well, we'll see if I was right or not. With the way Shawn looks, if Lassiter doesn't jump up and kiss him I'll be really surprised.'

They all watched as Shawn leaned over Lassiter's desk and were all surprised when Lassiter just jumped to his feet and rushed to the nearest hallway. They could see Shawn hesitate for only a second before following the retreating detective. They all just stood there, not sure what to say.

"Well, I really wasn't expecting that for sure," Henry finally said.

"No, neither was I," Gus added.

"Well, I'm off to get something to eat, anyone want to join me?"

"Sure, Jules, I will," Gus said.

"Yeah, why not, we'll find out what happened tomorrow anyway. Goodbye, McNab."

"Goodbye, Mr Spencer, Gus, and thank you for the offer Detective O'Hara, but no thank you. Have a nice night!"

Gus, Henry and Jules left the station. McNab was a bit worried, so he went to find where Shawn and Detective Lassiter had gone to.

Entering the evidence room, he heard a groan and thought that Lassiter must have hit Shawn. But he pulled up to a full stop when he rounded the corner and saw that it was Lassiter who was groaning and why. McNab moved slowly backwards as he watched the scene before him. Shawn finished what he was doing and he stood up and took a step closer to Lassiter. Buzz couldn't hear what they were saying, but decided to leave when they started to kiss. As he left, a smile formed on his face. 'I was right, and I hope everything goes well for them,' he thought as he left the room.

So with a happy spring in his step, he headed out of the station to go home to be with his wife on this magical night of ghosts and witches.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story, and please review. **

**Sequel is up and it is called 'Shawn dresses in Red'**


End file.
